This invention relates, in general, to an optical communication network and method of remote device management therein, and is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to the management control and set-up of add-drop multiplexers (and the like) associated with networks that make use of a synchronous optical network (SONET) or synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH) optical communication environment which are managed or maintained by service providers.